Tears of Blood
by Nadina
Summary: Gaia Anderson goes to Silent Hill to visit her parents, but instead she gets trapped in a nightmare. Is she the one whose destiny is to come to Silent Hill to fulfil the ancient prophecy? My first fan fic, so please R&R! Chapter 5 is finally here!
1. Chapter 1: Blood in abundance

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Silent Hill, Konami does, but I can't deny that it would be great to own the best horror game I've ever played. But I do own almost all the characters in this fic. Well, hope you enjoy reading this!

**A/N: **Okay, this is a remake on the first chapter. Hope it's better than the first version.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1:Blood in abundance  
**

Suddenly, the blue Opel stopped and the car became quiet. It stopped at a big road sign that said it was 2 kilometers left to Silent Hill.

"Shit!" Gaia Anderson hissed between her teeth.

She stepped out of the car and saw that it came smoke from the hood. _Well, no wonder it just died like that_, she thought. _It's pretty old_. And then she sighed. Now she would have to walk all the way to Silent Hill; she were on her way to visit her parents there. Well, it was just 2 kilometers, so it shouldn't take long time. It was just that Gaia had aches since the hard training at the gym the previous day. She glared angrily at the car and looked around. Her surroundings was a little spooky. The road twisted between spruce forests and a thick fog smothered the air. She noticed that the sky was pitch-black and not a single star was visible. After all, it was kinda late.

Gaia fished a little flashlight out of a pocket on her black jeans shorts. She put the flashlight in the breast pocket on her blue jeans jacket. And then she let it's light obliterate the darkness around her. The flashlight wasn't big, but the light it spread was pretty strong. So Gaia started to walk along the road with a grim expression on her face. The pavement was decorated with big cracks and Gaia almost started to wonder how old the road was. She shivered with cold and . The night was a rather cold one and her clothes weren't exacty made for a walk in the cold night.

A wind swept over the deserted road and her curly, black hair danced on her back. _Why is it so quiet?_ she thought and looked over her shoulder. _I haven't seen any cars since the last village, and I were there about three hours ago. I've got a bad feeling of this._ Suddenly, a big red spot appeared on the road. Gaia took a step against the spot and stared at it and a shiver ran through her body. It was some sort of red liquid that lay on the asphalt and it looked very ominous. She closed her eyes and then slowly opened them. The spot was gone. She frowned. _Wierd_. Maybe she just were so tired she started to hallucinate. That was a possibility. But she just couldn't ignore the unpleasant feeling that made her skin crawl.

With a sigh, she continued to walk on the road and noticed that the spruce forests had been replaced with forests of oaks. The oaks had bare branches and looked quite dead and decaying. _That's almost more strange than the red spot_, Gaia thought and walked a little faster. She wanted to come to her parent's house as quickly as possible.

When she saw the big sign, it caused her to grin. Now, it wasn't a long walk left before she reached her parent's house.

"_Welcome to Silent Hill_"

Quickly she searched through her pockets after the map of Silent Hill and found it. Her parent's house was marked with red colour. It wasn't a long part left to walk now, so she lay down the map in her jeans pocket and started to walk with a new elasticity in her steps. Houses stood lined up on the sides of the streets and she started to recognize the areas in the town. But something were different. Probably the fog, because Gaia could barely see ten meters in the direction her flashlight were pointed to.

The town seemed to also be deserted. It was late at night, but there always used to be someone out no matter what time it was. Or at least, it was like that when she lived there. A nostalgic feeling filled her and childhood memories started to flow into her head. Silent Hill were a great place to grow up at. Maybe all her memories wasn't happy, but most of them. She couldn't help it, but she smiled when she thought of that time when she and her little sister had been playing football in the garden. Gaia had kicked the ball a little too hard and it flew into their house, through one of the new, expensive windows. Then, it were a nightmare, but nowadays she used to tell her friends about it and they always laughed at it.

Gaia frowned when her thoughts wandered away to her little sister, Joyce. Joyce died when she was nine years old. She had been out on the street, playing with the new Barbie doll she had gotten on her birthday the previous day. A taxi driver had fell asleep while driving and ran over Joyce with the car. Gaia remembered it too well, too detailed than she wanted. She remembered Joyce's scream and the look in her eyes. She remembered how Joyce had looked, her mouth were wide opened in a silent scream and her eyes reflected the pain and fear. There had been blood on her perfectly white teeth. _Oh, Joyce_. Gaia had been fourteen then. She shaked the memory away from her mind and stopped walking. Quiet tears ran down her cheeks and she angrily dried her cheeks. It was just a memory and it had happened fifteen years ago. Just a silly memory. She didn't have time get caught in the past. No, she really didn't have time to do such stupid things.

It was just a short part left to walk. In fact, her parent's were supposed to be on the same street she waswalking on. So she quickly madeher way down the street and saw the old, brick house that she used to live in. But that was another story. Gaia saw that the garden wasn't well-managed. Weeds lived there and all the beautiful flowers that her mother had been taking good care of had withered. Gaia got a little confused. Her parents wasn't too old to take care of their own garden! There sure was something strange about it. She walked on the garden path to the house and walked the steps up to the porch. The tree porch was rotten and it creaked beneath her weight.

The house looked a little declined. It wasnät in a good shape; big cracks in the bricks and a couple of layers of dirt was ingrained in the windows. The door hung on just one hinge. Had something happened there? Gaia started to get a little worried and rang on the door bell.

No answer.

_They probably fell asleep while they were waiting for me_, she thought and rang on the door bell again.

No answer.

The door was of course unlocked, so she carefully opened it, not wanting it to pop out of the hunge, and stepped into the house. A familiar smell met her and she closed the door behind her. The house lay in a spooky darkness and her flashlight was the only light source in sight. Apart from the dirty floor, the hallway looked quite okay. It was awfully quiet. Gaia decided to break the silence.

"Mom?" she shouted. "Dad?"

Her shrill voice echoed through the dark hallway. She walked to the nearest door. It was slightly open and it lead her to the bathroom. The mirror over the washbasin was broken and the sherds was scattered on the tile floor. She noticed that water was dripping from the shower, but when she shoved the shower veil aside she saw that it weren't water dripping; it was something red. _Red like blood_. Gaia quickly pushed that thought away from her mind. Of course it wasn't blood. But Gaia started to get really worried. What had happened? Quickly, she walked to the kitchen; it usually was a nice, little kitchen, but now it wasn't nice at all. The kitchen sink was filled up with a red liquid; it looked like the same type of liquid that she found on the road before. Everything in the pantrys were scattered on the floor and some of the tins were broken and the food that should be inside the tins was lying on the floor. Gaia's pulse increased and she could feel her heart pound in her chest.

"Mom! Dad!"

Those two words were filled of fear and desperation. She made her way to the living room. The couch had overturned and the TV was on. But the screen only showed static. The room was a mess, the wallpapers had been teared up and someone had bent up the board flooring. It was a horribly sight. But all of a sudden, the TV's screen changed and showed a girl or a woman who was sitting and leaning her forehead against her hands. A woman's voice began to speak:

"What is it? Still has an unusually high fever... Eyes don't open... getting a pulse... But just barely breathing. Her skin is all charred! Even when I change the bandages, the blood and pus just start oozing through! Why... What is keeping that child alive? I... can't stand it any longer... I won't tell a soul... promise. So please..."

Then the screen showed the statics again. Gaia stared at the TV. _What the hell was that? _she thought. That was really wierd and she shivered with fear. Oh, how she wished this was just a nightmare. She didn't want to stay in the living room anymore, maybe the screen would change again and show something more bizarre than what she had just seen. So she ran to the bed room in panic. She swung the door open and hesitated a little before going in. Actually, she knew she didn't want to see what was in there, because she knew that a scene of destruction was in there. But she didnät hesitate for a long time and took a definite step into the bed room, but when she placed her foot on the floor it was like she sank right through the floor. Terror struck her and she struggled to stop sinking through the floor. It all happened so fast and she didn't stand a chance against whatever it was that pulled her through the floor.

But she managed to see what it were that lied on the double bed; her parents. They were bathing in their own blood and her mom had a big chinese cleaver in her throat. _No! _she wanted to scream, but her lungs didn't have enough oxygen to manage that. Gaia sank through darkness while streaks of red colour surrounded her and tried to strangle her. She fought against the red streaks, but they just hardened their grip around her throat. She gasped for air, but everything just went black before her eyes. _Shit! I'm goin' to die! _was the last thoughts that flied through her head before the darkness completely got the advantage. She let her consciousness flow out of her body and the last thing she saw was a never-ending mist of blood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Umm... I hope this one's better than the previous chapter 1. I must say that I think it's better than the previous version. But I dunno what other people thinks about it, so please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2: Like a knight

**Disclaimer:** Hope you already know that I don't own Silent Hill, cuz it belongs to Konami. But I do own most of the characters in this fic - like Gaia.

**A/N: **Feels like I finally got my fat ass moving... so here's a remake on chapter 2 as well! I think I'll have to thank you, Swordmaster Silvace, for giving me critics. Actually, I have to agree with all your critics and they just made me good. Umm... so I hope everybody enjoy the chapter!

* * *

****

Chapter 2: Like a knight

He walked down the street with the pistol in his hand and were taking soundless steps. The fog was so thick he could barely see 10 meters ahead. The night was still young and he had lots of ammunition; it was time to kill some of those creatures and try to obliterate them. He grinned to himself, it was surely going to be rather amusing. The town had to get back to normal, or else... He frowned when a little voice began to speak in his head; _Those monsters aren't the only freaks walking around in this town. You know that. You know that very well_. He laughed bitterly and breathed deeply. Yes, it was true. He stopped; his sharp sense of smell felt the smell of a nearby monster, but also the smell of a human. It was a woman. _Maybe... Nah, maybe not_, he thought and shaked on his head. He steeled himself and continued to walk.

- - -

Gaia was dazed and bewildered. She felt like she was in some kind of torpor. She was floating around in an ocean of blood. Or... was it blood? Could it possibly be blood? But she didn't have the energy to care about that. Slowly, all the memories came back to her and she started to panic. Were they dead? Were her parents _dead_? She just wanted to scream to express the sorrow and anger and confusion she felt. But she couldn't. She couldn't even move. _Am I dead too_? was the question that flied through her head. After all, she didn't really feel alive. She felt like a lifeless doll that some kid had threwn away. But it... couldn't be possible! No, she couldn't be dead! No, no, no, no... The word echoed through her head and Gaia expressionlessly stared in front of her. So this was how it felt to be dead? _Guess it doesn't matter if I'm dead or not_, she thought. _My family's dead... everyone died in this town, including myself! _Why did her life had to end like this? The tears started to burn in the corners of her eyes.

Suddenly, she sat up. She found herself on an empty street in Silent Hill. Everything seemed relatively normal and the sky were still painted in an ominously, dark colour. She were surrounded by a thick fog and the moon was concealed by the clouds. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought her chest was going to explode any moment. But it never did. Gaia just sat there and let her breathing go back to the normal. Then she let out a quiet little sob. _Oh, dad! Oh, mom!_ The tears started to flow down her cheeks. She felt like her sorrow was eating her up from the inside while thoughts flew through her head. _Why? Why my parents?_ She just sat there and cried, let the feelings inside her flow out together with the tears. _Who killed them? Who the FUCK killed them?! _She started to violently shake and cry. Her crying filled the night. Gaia gave up an ear-splitting scream as she felt the taste of the salty tears. She didn't notice that something was approaching her.

Gaia didn't turn around before it was too late. She heard a loud snarl and suddenly, something threw itself at her. She yelled of horror as it struck her. She panickly tried to fight against the dog. No, it could't possibly be a dog. But it sure was a creature that reminded her a little about a dog. The mouth split vertically and revealed unusual long and sharp teeth. The creature's flesh hung in scraps from the body and one of the eyes was missing, while the other eye hung on a thin string fron the eye-socket. Her pulse increased and she gasped for air.

Fear. The feeling that filled her up was fear. Such things shouldn't exist! But here it was, trying to get a bite of her.

"No!" she screamed and tried to fight against the creature.

She tried to kick it and hit it or just push it away from her. But it was useless. Gaia shaked of fear and thought that she was going to die. Just like her parents and Joyce. The sweat broke out on her forehead. Slowly she closed her eyes and braced herself for being eaten up by the creature. Death seemed to be the only solution. She could feel the warm breath against her throat. The smell of blood and rot filled her nose. When she thought that the creature was going take the first bite, she heard an explosion and the creature flew away from her. It landed a meter from her. Gaia gasped for air while it began to darken before her eyes. What was that explosion?

She didn't really know what happened next, it was blurred and she struggled to keep her consciousness. But she saw how a... man with a pistol shot the dog and blood surrounded the creature. Gaia fell to the ground and quickly beathed. That man was her saviour. Like a knight in a shiny armour and a big sword who had come to save her from the mighty dragon. But instead of a sword, there were a pistol and instead of a dragon, there were some kind of monster dog. The dog's body was lifelessly lying on the ground, every signs of life had flowed out of it's body. Gaia closed her eyes. The fear inside her gave her a horrible headache. This couldn't happen, it was impossible. _I mean, monster dogs!?_ she thought and weakly laughed at herself. _When I open my eyes, I'm on my way to mom and dad and nothing of this have ever happened!_ Slowly, she opened her eyes and the disappointment struck her like a kick in her stomach. She saw the dead creature and the man that killed it. He was approaching her and the blurred contour's of him was the last thing she saw before she fainted of exhaustion.

The monster was dead and he was done there. The young woman fainted and he didn't know if he should take her somewhere safe or just leave her to die. She was undeniably beautiful. She had long, curly, black hair and had a slender body and white porcelain skin. And he also thought that she had a dimple in the left cheek. Actually, she looked a little like a photographer's model. He slapped himself for being lost in this young woman's beauty. _Whatever_, he thought and lifted her upp and began to walk, while carrying her.

- - -

"Mom..." Gaia mumbled and opened her eyes.

Tears almost started to flow down her cheeks again. _No! I'm not gonna cry! _she angrily thought and rubbed her eyes. She gave up a quiet, little sob and steeled herself. Then, she noticed she didn't recognize the room she was in. Slowly, she sat up. _Hey! Where am I?_ she thought and looked around in the room. She sat on a hard bed with a thin quilt over her. The room seemed to be a bedroom, but the room sure was really dreary; the wallpapers was grey and likewise the wall-to-wall carpet. In one of the corners, there was a wardrobe made of some kind of tree. Maybe oak. Anyway, it was rotten. It smelled like decomposition in the room and the smell almost caused Gaia to throw up. She got up and standed on the floor with unsteady legs.

She leaned herself against one of the walls before she walked against a door, wich looked very fragile. She almost started to feel scared. How did she get here? Gaia opened the door and walked out of the dreary room and found herself in a kitchen. The kitchen was as dreary as the bedroom. The pantrys was rotten and covered with thick layers of dust while the fridge and the freezer was dented. The colours that filled the room was gray and the room was so depressing, Gaia almost wanted to cry. In the middle of the room, was a round kitchen table made of tree and chairs of tree was places around it. On one of the chairs, sat the man who had saved her; it was her knight. He read a book named _Desperation_, one of Stephen King's works.

Gaia hawked loudly and the guy looked up at her. She got struck by his appearance; he was tall and muscular and broad-shouldered. His hair had a very dark brown colour and it was i little tousled, it seemed like he didn't care too much about his hair. Then there were the eyes; they were so dark they seemed to be black and was framed by unusually long and black eyelashes. His cheek bones were well marked and Gaia couldn't deny that he was really good-looking.

"You're awake." he said with an insignificant voice and inspected her.

"What? Were you hoping that I wouldn't wake up at all?" Gaia snapped and quickly walked to the table.

Actually, she didn't plan that it would have been such a poisonous remark as it was, but there was nothing she could do about it after she'd said it.

"And where the hell am I?"

"Oh, is that the way to thank me for saving your sorry ass back there?" he sharply replied.

Gaia blushed of shame, yeah, she should thank him. He was talking with a soft, but dark voice and he stood up as his eyes narrowed.

"Thanks." she muttered with a low voice. "Uh, so where am I?"

"Dunno. Just a house somewhere in Silent Hill" the man answered.

He stepped against Gaia and stopped in front of her. His face was so near she could feel his warm breathe against her forehead; he was so tall. Slowly, he looked down at her and she frightened looked at him. She just couldn't help it, but he scared her a little. He seemed so... abnormal in some kinda way.

"Hey, I said 'thanks' to you." she mumbled and looked down at the rotting floor.

"Yeah, I know. Just wanted to see your eyes." he said. "They're different."

Oh, her eyes. Gaia knew that they were different; they were grey and the pupils were golden. Everybody thought she wore contact lenses, but they were real. She looked up and met the man's eyes. They were also different. Now, when he was so near, she could see that there was a touch of red in his eyes.

"Are they real?" he asked.

"Yes." was the short reply he got from her.

He reached out his hand in greeting.

"The name's Terence."

"Gaia Anderson."

Gaia reached out her hand and they greeted each other courteously. Then she looked around for a moment and sighed.

"I... I don't know you! What if you're some psycho serial killer or something?!" she blurted out.

Terence took some time in answering.

"Guess you'll just have to trust me, then."

"Pray tell, what was that... creature you... killed before?" Gaia asked and got a bad feeling of the look in Terence's eyes.

"Just a freak. Nothing to worry 'bout."

Gaia stared at him. How could he act so calmly? That creature before weren't normal, it were more like some monster! No, monster didn't exist. She was convinced about that. _Monsters doesn't exist! _She shivered with fear when the picture of the dog popped into her head.

"Umm... what should we do next, then?" asked Gaia.

"_I_ am going to look for other humans." he sharply answered with an emphasis on the word _I_.

"Then what about me?" she violently exclaimed.

"You're going to stay here 'til I come back."

With those words, he turned around and started to walk against the front door.

"Great! My parents has gotten killed and you're telling me to sit here and wait like a obedient, little girl 'til you come back!" Gaia frustrated shouted. "You can't just leave me here!"

"Yes I can. You're staying here 'til I come back! And I'm sorry 'bout your parents."

_No, you're not!_ Gaia angrily thought and stared at him. His hard voice gave her a feeling of that she maybe should stay where she were. So she just nodded and sat down on one of the chairs. Terence turned around and she heard when the front door opened and closed. _So what am I supposed to do now?_ was the frustrating thought that flied through her head. The house was going to kill her with the drearyness before Terence comes back. She almost started to cry again when she thought abour her parents and Joyce. But she steeled herself. _I could always explore the house. Yeah, I'll do that. It's always something to do. _So Gaia stood up and began to explore the bedroom where she woke up. She had a look in the wardrobe and saw that a rusty steel pipe was lying on some clothes that had fallen of their coat hangers. She felt a some kinda attraction to it and picked it up. Maybe she could defend herself with it? But it was so heavy! Better take it with her and she stepped out of the room, not wanting to be there any longer. She began to wonder if she should explore the rest of the house or not. Well, she didn't think that there would be anything useful left. So Gaia walked to the front door and stepped out of the house. After all, she didn't know Terence and she didn't give a shit about what he told her to do! The fog quickly swallowed her up.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! I'll do a remake on the other chapters as well, but that will take a little time. Don't forget to write a little review. I'll be so happy if you feel like it! 


	3. Chapter 3: Pursued

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Silent Hill. It belongs to Konami. But I do own most of the characters.

**A/N: **Okay, another re-make! Yay! As said before, I hope it's better than the previous version of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pursued **

The lamppost suddenly gave up a hiss and died out. Now, Gaia were a mere shadow, walking in the darkness. The lampposts on the street had all died out, one after another. She had to admit that it was kinda creepy. She turned on her flashlight she had in the breast pocket and the light it spread was the only light source in sight. The town gave her goose pimples and she took soundless steps, not wanting one of those creatures to attack her. She shuddered and raised the steel pipe. It sure was heavy and she had to struggle to keep it in that position. The thought _what am I supposed to do?_ flew through her head. Gaia didn't know were to go and it made her deeply depressed. She wanted to get out of the town; away from her childhood home and away from what it had become. Although, she would always have a wound internal that reminded her about this place.

She stopped and heard something; it almost sounded like someone else behind her also stopped walking. For a moment, she was completely still and qiuet, but the only thing she heard was the ear-splitting silence. Probably, it wasn't really anything. So she lowered the heavy steel pipe pulled out the map of Silent Hill of her jeans pocket and stared at it. She wanted to get out of the town as quickly as possible. _But I don't even know where I am_, she angrily thought. _Hell! _Probably, Gaia would have to go to the next crossing to see wich street she was on. She continued to walk and heard how someone behind her started to walk. A discomforting feeling bloomed up in her stomach and she could feel how somebody's gaze burned into her neck. Quickly, she turned around and looked at the darkness. There was no one there. Not even the flashlight could find someone lurking in the shadows. Gaia didn't like this. It was way too creepy.

"Hey! Is somebody there" she shouted and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Please, announce yourself"

No answer.

_Guess there's no one there_, Gaia thought and shrugged her shoulders.

Then she turned around and began to walk again, but the irritating feeling of someone pursuing her was still there. She just couldn't shake it of and she frowned. If there was someone pursuing her, it was an idiot. If he just followed after her without announcing himself, then he was probably some old, mentally unstable guy. She pursed her lips and walked faster. The steps behind her also became faster. Her pulse increased. She got a nauseating feeling about this. Why would someone want to pursue her?

"If you don't..."

She abruptly stopped and shut up. In front of her stood a creature that looked like the dog monster that Terence had saved her from earlier. Blood dripped from the creatures body and formed a small pool of blood on the ground. It growled at her and revealed long, razor sharp teeth. Gaia's legs shaked and she wasn't able to stand up. She fell down on the hard ground and moaned. The creature threw itself at her and she quickly tried to parry with the steel pipe. After that, the creature started to go in circles around her and she tried to stand up. But it felt like her knees was on fire and the blood started to flow from them. Gaia screamed when the dog creature jumped against her again. She struggled to parry with the steel pipe. But it felt so heavy. A drop of saliva dripped from the creature's mouth, down on Gaia's cheek. It felt so disgusting and she got a nauseating feeling.

Gaia heard a loud howl, but it wasn't the dog creature that howled. It stiffened when it heard the sound and jumped off her. It were completely still for a moment, before it ran away. It left Gaia panting on the asphalt. Her grip around the steel pipe hardened before it left hold of it. She felt overwrought and emotions overpowered her. Thought flew through her head. _What are those things? Such things shouldn't exist! Why did it run away? I'm so weak... _She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Gaia closed her eyes and felt how someone watched her. She thought she even heard an amused laugh. But when she looked back, no one were there. Maybe it just were some kind of figment of her own imagination?

No, that couldn't be true. Gaia slowly stood up. Her knees burned and she struggled to keep her balance. She gazed at the steel pipe. Would it be wise to keep it? If she left it there, she wouldn't have something to defend herself with. But after all, it didn't do any good if she couldn't even use it because of it's weight. With a sigh, she left it there on the pavement. _I wanna get out of this town as fast as I can_, she thought and hurried down the street.

-

Terence opened the door and stepped into the house. Why did it feel so empty? Gaia shouldn't have left the short time he had been out. He hadn't found anyone else. The only one he had met for weeks was Gaia. He was used to be alone in this God-forsaken town. He had almost forgot how to have a conversation. Slowly, he walked into the kitchen. He saw that his book, _Desperation_, was where he'd left it. But Gaia wasn't where he'd left her. Maybe she went back to the bedroom to sleep? He got a feeling of that Gaia wasn't in the house, but he made his way to the bedroom. No sign of Gaia.

Terence cursed the woman. It was a so typical 'woman thing' to not do as a man tells her to do. He noticed that the wardrobe's doors were open. Slowly, he walked to it. The steel pipe he had placed there was gone. He had found it in the town's sewers and thought it might be useful as an extra weapon. In case he lost his pistol or something like that. Terence hadn't felt like carrying it with him all the time. Not that he thought it was heavy, just because it would be in his way. So he had chosen to place it in the wardrobe. Not because of any special reason. Maybe just because he knew he wouldn't forget when he'd placed it; he was a little forgetful sometimes. This house had became some kind of home to him, so he didnät go anywhere far from it. He cursed Gaia again. Was that the thank for saving her! She was so ungrateful. How could she?

"Damn bitch" Terence angrily hissed.

But he didn't care to go look for her. He could always find another steel pipe. Or maybe even something better than that. So he sighed and walked out of the room. Terence walked to the fridge. He opened it and grabbed a little plastic bag. The contents of the bag was a red liquid. The text on the bag read: '_Medical Blood_'. He had got it from the Alchemilla Hospital. He took a glass from the dishwasher and poured the red liquid into it. Terence started to drink and the cold blood satisfied him a little bit.

Suddenly, a thought struck him. He quickly put down the glass on the sink. The thought came from nowhere and made his stomach turn. The prophecy. Oh, he was so stupid! How could he forget about it? What if Gaia was the one that was foretold to come to this town? What if she was the one whose destiny was to fulfil the ancient prophecy? She seemed to have the right age. Everything seemed to fit. Terence tried to calm down a bit, it wasn't sure that she was the one. But if she was... He didn't even want to think of what could happen if...

He rushed out of the house, determined to find Gaia.


	4. Chapter 4: The prophecy

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I think you already know what belongs to me and what belongs to Konami. If you don't, please read the disclaimers in the previous chapters.

**A/N: **And I have to thank Wolf Ravensoul and Whispers-Of-Crimson for the reviews! Thanks for the support. And Wolf Ravensoul: In this chapter, you're going to read more about the prophecy. Just look at the chapter's name!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: The prophecy **

Suddenly, the flashlight lit up something lying on the road. Gaia walked a little closer, but the sight caused her to scream and take some steps backwards. She stared at the woman that lied in the middle of the road. The woman was lifelessly staring up in the sky and her mouth was wide open. The beautiful golden hair on the womans head was stained with blood. And she was wounded. She had big scratches over her body and the blood had stopped to flow from the scratches, but the woman was covered with ingrained blood. It looked like it was a long time ago since she died and her skin was so pale it could have been powder white snow instead of skin.

_What the hell happened to her?! _Gaia thought while looking at the corpse with terror-strucked eyes.

She started to feel sick of the sight, but noticed that something lied between her and the woman; an envelope. The curiosity won over the horror. Trying to not look at the dead woman, she took a step forward and quickly picked up the blood stained envelope. The name that was written on it, was '_Gaia Anderson_'. Gaia's pulse increased as she looked at the name. There was no address, just a name. She tried to calm down and convinced herself that there sure was somebody in this town who had the same name as she had. Yeah, probably. But somewhere deep inside, she knew that it was just a lie. The envelope had _her_ name on it and not anyone else's name.

The pulse went back to normal and she she turned her back against the woman and opened the envelope. Inside, there was a key. "_Silent Hill Library_" was carved into the cold key. Gaia frowned and dropped the envelope. She didn't have time to go to some uninteresting library, she wanted to go home. Oh, if she just could get out of this town. With a sigh, she threw the key away and tried to decide what she should do. She could always continue past the dead woman or go bak to the house and wait for Terence to come back. She had a little guilty conscience for not staying there, as she told him to do. Gaia wanted to get out if the town, so she decided to take the way past the woman and continue in that direction, hoping to get out of this damn town.

Gaia slowly turned around and started to walk by the side of the woman. Suddenly, one of her trainers tumble down in a pool of blood from the woman. The blood splashed on her bare legs and she quickly jumped from the pool of blood. Disgusted, she stared at her blood-stained legs and wrinkled her nose. She decided this wasn't her day at all. Monster dogs and a dead woman. Quietly, she swore and continued walking while trying to be unmoved by the blood on her legs. Her trainers slammed against the pavement as she walked and she attentively looked around, hoping to find some sort of clue that could tell her where she was. Gaia's flashlight caught up a big sign on an old building.

"_Silent Hill Library_"

The letters were big and golden yellow and quite hard to miss. Gaia pursed her lips with irritation when she stopped. The mysterious pursuer stopped walking just a second after she stopped. He was still there, lurking in the shadows. She frowned at the library. It seemed like somebody wanted her to go in there. Should she go in there? Well, maybe it wasn't even unlocked. After all, she threw the key away before. But she slowly approached the entrance and saw something glimmer in the keyhole. She raised her eyebrow when she saw that it was the key that was put into the keyhole. Confusion came over her for a short moment. Didn't she throw the key away? But, she didn't really think there was only one key to that library in the whole world. Should she go in there? The question smashed into her head again. Well, she had to admit it was kinda cold. Maybe she could just warm herself up and then continue. Yeah, that was a good idea.

Her hand reached out and unlocked the big glass door. A low 'click' was heard and she opened the door. She carefully stepped into the building and closed the door behind her. The dim light made the library look a little spooky, but Gaia didn't really care. It was warm inside and that felt great to her cold body. She began to wander between the rows of bookshelves. They were covered with thick layers of dust and ingrained dirt, spider webs reached from a bookshelf to another. The books seemed to be a hundred of years old and most of the book's titles wasn't readable at all. At least, her pursuer hadn't came into the library yet.

A book caught her attention; "_Silent Hill's Prophecies_" wrote by Dahlia Gillespie. She didn't know why, but she pulled the book out of the shelf. It was like she felt some great power lying within the book and she opened the old book. The pages had turned yellow and was quite rigid.

"_The Tears of Blood_" was the name on the chapter Gaia had opened. It sounded rather interesting, so she decided to read a little:

"_One of the ancient prophecies in this town is the one about the tears of blood. A young, white woman is foretold to come to the town on a misty night. Her destiny is a dreadful one. The only reason she was borned is to fulfil this prophecy.  
She is meant to cry fifteen tears of blood, each tear brings her closer to her fall, each tear brings the town closer to the re-birth of the Paradise.  
When the fifteenth tear flows down her cheek, the Paradise will be re-borned and eternal peace will lie within the town. Everyone will be forgiven for their mistakes, crimes and sins. Everyone, except the woman who lead them to this Paradise. She falls and her life will abruptly end. But_"

Gaia heard the door open and looked up from the book. Terence rushed into the library and he looked furious. In surprise, Gaia dropped the book and stared at Terence as he made his way to her. Why did he look so angry? Well, she told him that she was going to stay in that house, but she didn't. He didn't have to get so angry about it, because didn't have to be some kind of a baby-sitter. He didn't have to go looking for her, he didn't have to care about her at all!

"Hey, I..."

Abruptly, Gaia stopped talking when Terence pulled something out of an inside pocket on his jacket. Quickly, he put the pistol in his hand against Gaia's forehead.

"Terence?" Gaia uncomprehendingly whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **What's up with Terence? You'll see in the next chapter. Keep reviewing and I'll reward you with more chapters!


	5. Chapter 5: Even more problems

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Silent Hill in any way. It belongs to Konami. And before I forget; the characters belongs to me.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, everybody! It's good to get critics, y'know. And I'm **so** sorry for the big delay. But my life's been so messy, so I lost the interest a little. But now I'm back! And I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar errors, as usual!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Even more problems **

"What the _hell_ are you doing!" Gaia yelled, her voice shivering with fear. "Have you gone insane?"

She stared att Terence and he coldly stared back at her. She didn't want to die. _I mean, 29 years old and then I go and get myself killed by a crazy serial killer or something like that!_ But she didn't think that she was too young to die. It was such a typical line that someone said in a situation like this. But she wasn't neither going think nor say it.

Fear is such a strong feeling. It was the feeling she could feel creeping under her skin right now. Fear. Gaia bit herself in the lip and felt the taste of blood in her mouth. But she didn't care. Drops of perspiration slowly ran down from her forehead as her pulse increased. _Why me?_ echoed through her head.

"Isn't it pretty obvious what I'm doing?" Terence snapped sarcastically. "I'm going to blow your brains out!"

Gaia incomprehensibly shook her head and tried to talk. But she couldn't say anything. "You _have_ gone insane." was the only thing she finally managed to whisper, taking a step backwards. She wanted to scream "but I don't wanna die, you bastard!" but she just couldn't.

But then she tried to calm down. He got to be joking! He couldn't first save her life from that monster dog and then blow her brains out. Or could he? After all, no one jokes about such serious things.

A thought suddenly struck her and her eyes narrowed. "Were you the one who pursued me?" She accusingly pointed at the man in front of her. Now it was Terence's turn to incomprehensibly look at her. His cold face got a confused expression, but only for a second.

"What are you talking about?" he hissed and hit Gaia's pointing hand with his available hand. Then Gaia condescendingly laughed and tried to repress the fear.

"Oh, you know very well what I'm talking about!" She smiled for catching him. "You've been pursuing me all the way here! I mean, who else would it be? There's no one else in this damn town! Now you got really surprised for me catching you, huh?" The words just flowed out of her mouth and Terence wrinkled his forehead.

"Gaia, shut up! I have no idea what you're –"

**BOOM!**

One of the walls seemed to explode; brick, insulation and stuff like that flied into the library.

"What the hell!" Terence exclaimed and removed the gun from Gaia's forehead. She couldn't help but sigh with relief when he did. But the relief didn't last for a long time. A huge creature stood where the wall had been just a couple of seconds before. It looked like an over-sized bear without fur. Parts of it's flesh had been sewn together so it wouldn't hang in scraps from the body. Blood seemed to leak from it's body and the eyes were missing. Instead, there were two, dark gaping holes just above the nose. The nose was also over-sized and it had a strange, rusty colour. The mouth was wide open and it revealed long, sharp teeth. The left arm was missing as well while the right arm was too long and ended in razor sharp claws that almost reached down to the floor. It furiously looked at Gaia and Terence and angrily snarled.

It was too much for Gaia. She freaked out.

"What the _hell_ is that!" she yelled in a shrill tone and her voice went up in falsetto. "And don't say that it's just 'a freak' like you've done before! I demand to know what it is that's wrong with town!" She breathed violently, looking at the creature all the time. "Now!"

"Can't you shut up for just one second!" Terence angrily hissed and furiously looked at her. "Thanks to your yelling we'll definitely die or at least get serious injuries!" He pointed at the grotesque creature.

"Shit!" Gaia hissed between her teeth as she saw how hungrily the bear like creature looked at them. It licked itself on it's lips, except that it didn't have any lips. The tongue was split and looked like it belonged in a snakes mouth. "Shit!"

The creature snorted before it rushed against the pair.

"Run!" Terence yelled and spun around and ran away. Gaia couldn't do anything but follow him between countless rows of bookshelves.

She could hear how bookshelf after bookshelf overturned as the beast rushed after them. She quickly glanced over her shoulder. The fear tightened it's grip around her and she thought it would strangle her when she saw how the creature overturned a bookshelf as easy as if it would've been a piece of plastic. Hon forced her legs to run faster and she threw a door open that said '_EXIT_'. It was then she realized that Terence was missing. She cursed under her breath.

Gaia came out in an alley and slammed the door shut after her. Now she was saved. Her throat burned after the sudden run. She leaned against a house wall of tree and took a breather. Now, she was safe.

But she didn't have time to catch her breath until the door flew off it's hinges. The door flew into the wall that Gaia leaned herself against. It landed only a few centimetres away from her. She goggled att the door as it fell down on the ground. Then, she looked up at the wall. Cracks had formed on the grimy wall. Gaia turned her attention to the doorway where the door had been only seconds before. Now, the bear like creature was there. It hungrily looked at her with it's non-existing eyes as it bent down and started to squeeze it's way through the narrow doorway.

Gaia watched with wide open mouth as the beast struggled to squeeze out of the building. She was paralyzed with terror. Scraps of the flesh that hadn't been sewn together was torn of the creature as it tried to squeeze through the doorway. It wasn't until it managed to stretch out it's right arm and wave with the claws against Gaia that she began to run. She could hear how the creature furiously roared. But she didn't care. Right now she had only one thing in mind; to run for her life.

When she came out on a street she ran to the right. She noticed how the flashlight fell out of her pocket. It loudly landed on the pavement. A low "fuck!" escaped her clenched teeth, but she continued running. Then she heard the heavy, fast steps behind her. _That thing is coming closer and closer!_ she desperately thought. She tried to increase her speed but instead, she realized she had trouble keeping it up. Gaia blindly ran up the street and thought her heart was going to explode in her chest. How could that enormous thing run so fast? Gaia started to get a stitch and it stabbed her like a knife in her side. She could barely breath in the heavy fog, but she clenched her teeth and continued running in spite of the fact that the fear almost caused her legs to yield for every step.

This was, undeniably, the absolutely most appalling thing Gaia ever had experienced in her whole life. Tears started to gather in the corners of her eye's. She just couldn't do this. She was going to die here and now because of some bloody monster that had jumped right out of a horror game. Gaia couldn't see where she ran as she got blinded by the tears. She angrily blinked and forced the tears to disappear. She managed to see the railing in front of her. Then she understood where she was; in Rosewater Park.

She sharply stopped dead. Gaia was about to change direction when the bear creature rushed into her and sent her flying. The woman flew into the fragile railing as it yielded to her weight. Pain was sent to every nerve in her body. She felt how she fell backwards and she saw how the creature angrily roared after her. The fog surrounded her and for one second, she could have sworn that it had turned red. Red like blood. But then, it was normal again. The only thing she saw was the thick, grey fog and the cold bit her cheeks. Gaia started to panic and she screamed.

_I'm going to die_, was the last thought that quickly flew through her head before she fell down into the murky water in Toluca Lake.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yeah, I know it's a little wrong with the lake, but you'll hade to live with that. I'm going to try to hurry up with the next chapter. Don't forget to review! 


End file.
